Storm Hawks New Beginning
by StashWriter95
Summary: This is a story of my character, Katie, joining the Storm Hawks from a connection between her Mother and Starling. Katie, wanting to explore and be a Storm Hawk all her life, finally get's her chance, will she fit in? will she have the will power to protect her new friends? find out in this adventurous story of a young girl, that might just have what it takes, to be a Storm Hawk.
1. First Day

**Storm Hawks New Beginning**

**First Day**

It's an ordinary day for the Storm Hawks, Stork is driving, Finn and Junko are talking and joking, Piper's looking through a book. Then Aerrow walks in "Alright guys, i know what I said about 'no new members' but.." said Aerrow looking normal "But..?" Piper said curiously happy

"But.. I figured we needed a healer on board" Aerrow said hunching his shoulders

Stork, now interested in the conversation, turns and looks and is thinking about it, Piper looks like she's in deep thought, Junko looks nervous but happy , and Finn looks disgusted. "But..." Finn starts to retort. "I think it's a great idea" Piper says with a big grin. Finn, all the while, is thinking .._Ugh, great, someone else to tell us what to do_... "Finn, it's a she" Aerrow said with a smile. "It is... I mean she is, well, that's not a problem at all, ehh heh heh.." Finn said suddenly happy. Piper's thinking.._Oh great, but yet, yay_... Finn thinks ..._Chicka chaw_.. and makes guns with fingers.

"Now, she's a friend of Starling's, it's her friend's daughter, so.." Aerrow pauses, letting everyone take in that bit of information, then continues, "Alright, so she's gonna be here in about a half hour, so, lets clean up a bit."

They get right to it. Junko's in charge of cleaning the kitchen, thinking..._this is gonna be fun.. _Aerrow and Radarr are cleaning the hallway, Finn's got bathroom duty, thinking..._It's worth it. it's worth it_.. Piper has bedrooms, thinking.._another girl on board, i can't wait!.. _and Stork's cleaning the bridge. Then he here's the carrier ship. "She's here!" he yells.

Everyone rushes to the hanger bay as the ship lands, everyone is waiting in anticipation. She steps out of the ship and says, "Hi, my name's Katie." They all look her over, they each have a different expression, Aerrow looks impressed, Finn's trying to look cool and liking what he sees, Piper looks exited all in all, Junko's a little hesitant, and Stork is thoroughly scanning her with his eyes, like she might have a bomb hidden on her.

Finn runs over to her, and shakes her hand. "Hey, I'm Finn, sharp-shooter and.." Finn slicks his hair back "ladies man, chicka chaw" Finn makes guns with fingers trying to look cool. Katie looks like she's not really sure whether to be flattered or to slap him, so she says "Cute, nice to meet you.." Finn, surprised and disappointed, thinks_...Come on!..._Aerrow walks over to her and shakes her hand. "I'm Aerrow, the leader of the squadron, these are, Piper, our specialist," Aerrow says, pointing a hand toward Piper. "Hi there!" Piper says exitedly. "Junko, our strongman," Aerrow says, pointing a hand toward Junko. "Hi.." Junko said nervously, "and Stork, our helmsman"

Aerrow says, pointing a hand tord Stork, "Hey.. you wouldn't have any contagious diseases we should know about, heh heh.. would you?" Stork says, left eye twitching. "Uhh, no, not that I know of.." Katie says nervous and little concerned. "Good..." Stork says, squinting and right eye twitching "Okay... So where do I sleep..?" Katie says with an almost forced smile.


	2. Not Too Shabby

Storm Hawks New Begining

**Not Too Shabby**

Aerrow puts a hand on Katie's shoulder and says, "Yea, you can bunk with Piper until we get you a room."

**Katie**:"Okay"

Piper runs over between them exited and says "Eeee! this is going to be great!" "Can't wait" Katie says happy but unsure, "Well, I can see that you girls are going to get along just fine.." Aerrow said with a smile.

Piper and Katie walk out and Finn is standing with his arms crossed thinking.._she'll come around.. _

The girls get to Piper's room. "So, do you like crystals?" Piper says, containing her excitement. "I love crystals" Katie says casually with a smile. Piper with a noticeable smile_...Eeeee!... _the doors shoot open and things are sparkling, Katie turns and looks inside, drops her things and her jaw dropped, "Whoa..." is all Katie can say at this point.

**Piper**:"Yea, I have a few"

Katie goes in and examines all of them. "Icers, boomers and slimers" Katie says with a giggle, then she notices the Wind stone that they got from Terra Gale. "Ooh, is that, that wind stone Dove always talks about?" Katie says in amazement. "You know Dove?" Piper says, surprised and happy.

**Katie**:"Oh yea, her and I hang out sometimes"

"That's.." Piper doesn't have time to finish her sentence when the alarm goes off, 'BEEP! BEEP!' Katie and Piper look at the intercom when Aerrow says, "Storm Hawks! To the hanger bay!"

**Piper**: "Well, it looks like you might be testing your skills a little early.."

**Katie**: "Eh heh heh.. yea..."

Katie grabs her bag and her and Piper bolt for the hanger bay. "What is it Aerrow?" Piper says worried but excited. "We're under attack, to your rides!" Aerrow says authoritatively. Everyone jumps on their rides and flies off. Katie is standing there thinking..._cool. If we're lucky, maybe no one will get hurt..._

There are at least 5 talons out there, Finn dive bombs one and you can hear him yell in excitement "Woo-hoo!" Junko punches a guy clean off his ride, then Aerrow spots someone in particular, "Dark Ace!" he yells. Dark Ace is standing on his ride. "Mwahahahaha!" they both get in a fighting stance, Aerrow jumps onto Dark Ace's ride, they're fighting hand to hand, sword to sword. Dark Ace nails Aerrows arm and it starts to bleed. "Ahh!" Aerrow says in pain. "Aerrow!" Piper yells seeing what happened, Katie's on the Condor thinking_...Aerrow! oh no_... an energy blast wizzes by Dark Ace's face sent by Piper. "Until next time, Aerrow" he says with an evil smile and kicks Aerrow off his ride, Aerrow's falling through the air injured, then Piper flies in and Aerrow lands on his back on the back of Pipers heli-scooter. "Thanks Piper" he says restrained but happy, "You're welcome" Piper says with a big smile, "lets get you back to the Condor" Piper says while they fly back, and what's left of the talons retreat.

They fly in, "Katie, we're gonna need you!" Piper says helping the guys get Aerrow off her scooter onto the floor, "Ok, comin'!" Katie says nervously, she runs over to Aerrow's side. Seeing him in pain and in need kicks in her instincts to help, nothing else matters except making him feel better. She jumps to her bag..._now, where is that_... everyone is watching her curiously as she takes out a small bottle, looks at Aerrow and says, "This might hurt a little, ok?" Back at Aerrows side she puts three drops of the liquid on his arm. Piper, her left arm holding her right elbow and her right hand on her chin thinks..._Hmm, I wonder what she's using?..._

**Katie**: "How does that feel?"

**Aerrow**: "Better, thanks"

"Great, now for some bandages" Katie said digging into her bag again..._and probably a sling... _Piper and Finn are looking at eachother like _...Wow_... Katie, finishing up says, "Alright, I think that's good" as Aerrow sits up. They both stand "Now, you should be extra careful with your arm for awhile" Katie says while indicating his left arm, Radarr walks over and says "Squawk?"

**Katie**: "Squawk croak, squawk squawk"

**Radarr**: "Whimper"

"What did you tell him?" Said Piper looking surprised, Katie hunches her shoulders and rolls her eyes up and says, "Well, he asked me if he could still be on Aerrows shoulder and I told him 'probably not for a while.'" Piper with a hand on her head says, "Wait, you understood him and new his language to answer him? We don't even know what kind of animal he is.." "Hee hee, yea.." Katie said with a smile.

**Katie**: "I tend to learn animals languages pretty quick"

**Finn**: "Cool."

Katie looks at her watch and says "Well, it's getting late.." "Yea, it's been a busy day" Piper said with a yawn.

**Aerrow**: "Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow. Piper, you can help Katie get some blankets and pillows from one of the cupboards"

"I'm on it" Piper said with a salute and a smile. Piper walked Katie to her room and said, "You can rest in my room while I get the stuff, okay?" "Okay, thanks" Katie said, smiling. Katie walked in and sat down by the bed, taking in everything that happened today, then for no reason, started to smile. Not too long after, Piper was back with two blankets and two pillows and set up shop. They both lay down, Katie has her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling. "This had to be the most exciting day I had yet" Katie says with a smile, Piper giggles "Really? better get used to it, that kind of stuff happens a lot around here. Goodnight Katie" "Goodnight Piper" and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Time To Go

Storm Hawks New Beginning

**Time To Go**

Katie wakes up in the middle of the night and sighs_...I have to go the bathroom_... she gets up, and walks into the hallway_...now, where did they say the bathroom was?... _she walks up the hall, then she here's footsteps running toward her. The figure appears and before she can do anything, collides with her, they both fall down, she looks and it's Stork. "What's wrong Stork?" Katie said, a littla worried, Storks eyes dart around, he barley notices she's still there. "Stork, look at me" she said in an orderly tone, he looks and he looks like he saw a mindworm. "What's wrong?" she said caringly, "I-I-, s-s-a-, i-i-in, w-w-in-d-d-" he stuttered, "You... saw something in the window?" Katie says, trying to guess what he's saying. His head jerks up then down, "Well, what did you see, or, thought you saw?" she could see that the matter of thinking it disturbs him as his eyes dart around again_...Obviously it's nothing too serious, or he would have said it already_... they are both still sitting on the floor. Katie slowly inches toward him, she doesn't know him very well, but she doesn't resist her instincts to help him. She's by his side now, she puts her right hand on his shoulder he jumps a little and looks at the source of the hand. "It's ok, your probably tired, your eyes are probably messing with you. Come on, lets get you to bed" She says in a calm voice, he's hesitent to get up with her, but eventually he does. They walk down the hallway, she lets him lead a bit because she doesn't know where his room is. They get to his room and she walks in with him, he's still shivering a bit, she watches him get into bed, "Goodnight Stork" she says as she starts to walk away. She suddenly feels a tight grip on her arm that makes her jump a bit, she looks at him and he's looking at his arm in almost shock that he did that.

**Katie: **"Hmm, I'll stay until you fall asleep, ok?"

He looks like he wants to say yes but is unsure, so she sits on his bed by his head, his head is half on the pillow and half on her side and her left hand is on his shoulder. 15 minutes later, his shivering stops and his breathing pattern is normal, it dawns on her again that she has to go to the bathroom. She slowly slips her hands under Storks head and rests him on his pillow, tip-toes out of the room, she makes a right turn, finds the bathroom then goes back to bed.

In Cyclones' lair: "Master Cyclones, you asked for me" Dark Ace said honorably. Cyclones is at the controls of her crystal combiner: "Yes Dark Ace, I need you to get us a new mechanic, I need our rides to be better in order to destroy the Storm Hawks" Master Cyclones said coldly. She turns toward him with her hood up, "I need you to get me the green Merb mechanic from the Storm Hawks and bring him here to me, immediately" she says with an evil smile. "Yes, Master Cyclones" Dark Ace bows then leaves the room and gathers up 10 talons and flies out toward the Condor..

Meanwhile, back at the Condor. Piper and Katie wake up and go to the bridge. Stork is at the helm, Junko has his head on his arms on the table asleep and Aerrow, his arm still in a sling, is sitting at the table with Radarr, "So, how have things been Stork" Piper asked Stork smiling. "Huh? oh, yea, it's been clear so far" Stork replied. Minutes later... BEEP! BEEP! Junko jumps awake, "What! what!" Piper runs for the parascope, "Talons at 12 o'clock! Ten of them!" Piper says in disbelief. "Piper, Finn to your rides, Junko to a blaster, Katie you stay here" Aerrow directs all of them, and they do as they're told with a salute. Piper and Finn run to their rides and fly out straight away, Junkojumps on the right blaster and Katie between the window and the parascope to get a good view. Finn has 4 talons on his tail, Piper has 3 to her right, left and behind and the other 3 head straight toward the Condor. One has a shot go straight toward the helm of the ship. Katie leaps for Stork to get him out of the way, the blast hits the window and shatters it, everyone ducks and covers their heads. A familiar voice yells at the shooter, "She wants him alive! dumb ass!" Dark Ace yells angrily. Aerrow, Katie and Stork are all puzzled at what he means by that. Junko shoots down one of the Talons as they swoop in, Dark Ace flies close to the Condor and jumps onto the bridge. He gets his sword out and ignites it. "Mwahahahaha! this is too easy" he says as he walks over to Stork, coverd by Katie. Aerrow rushes in with one blade and goes into a fighting stance. Dark Ace laughs, "Still recovering from our last fight Aerrow?" he says with an evil smile. Junko's still at the blaster trying to help Finn and Piper, Aerrow lunges for Dark Ace, they are fighting sword to sword. Dark Ace knocks Aerrow up-side the head with the handle of his sword. Aerrow falls, knocked out, Dark Ace runs over to Stork and Katie, "Hand him over and I promise I wont kill you" Dark Ace says agitated. Katie doesn't know whether to keep covering Stork or punch Dark Ace in the face. He shakes his head and kicks her off of Stork. Katie jumps at Dark Ace and punches him square in the face, he stumbles backward, "Don't go near him!" she says strongly, "I'v never seen you here before" he says casually. "I just joined, and I'm not letting you hurt any of them. "Huh, well since you're a girl I won't use my sword, but I won't be easy on you" he says, putting away his sword. She kicks him in the gut. She goes to kick him in the face and he grabs her leg, "Nice try newbie" he says, throwing her on the ground. He goes for Stork, kicks him in the head to knock him out and plops him on his ride. "See ya next time, newbie" he said darkly as he rode off. All the talons follow.

Finn and Piper run in after they land, "What happned? where's Stork?" Piper asked perfusely. Radarr's driving, Junko's got his head in his hands at the table, Aerrow's lying on the floor and Katie's got her bag and holding Aerrows head on her legs checking him for a concussion or injuries. "Dark Ace took Stork!" Finn and Piper freeze.

**Piper: **"What does Dark Ace want Stork for?"

**Katie: **"He didn't say. All I know is when one of the talons shot at Stork, he said, 'she wants him alive'"

Minutes go by and Piper's passing the bridge.

**Piper: **"Ok, Radarr, you stay here and steer the Condor"

**Radarr: **"Chirp"

**Piper: **"Aerrow, you stay here and rest, you can't help us until you're healed and resting helps you heal faster, so, stay here.."

**Aerrow:** "Fine.."

**Piper: **"Finn, Junko and Katie, come with me"

"Uhh, why do I have to go?" Katie said in a worried voice, "Because, if Stork's hurt we might need you e]immediately on hand" Piper said sternly. Piper gets out a map Cyclones' layer that she found awhile back. "Ok, we'll enter here, now when we get in there guards are gonna be everywhere so, Katie, stick close to me. Junko, once we're in I want you to knock out a few guards so we can get into uniform'. After we get Stork, we get the hell out of there. Everyone got it?" Finn, Junko and Katie nod their heads. Finn, Junko and Piper refuel there rides, Katie gets her bag and puts more medical stuff in it, then Piper puts some crystals in her bag and runs to the brigde and helps Radarr navigate to their destination.

Back at Cyclonis' layer. Dark Ace flies back put's Stork in a cell for now and goes to Cyclonis to tell her the news. "Master Cyclonis" he said with a bow, "We got him" sly evil smile carves itself onto Cyclonis' face, Good, bring a talons ride in here with the Merb" she says with an evil smile, as she looks up at her crystals.


	4. When In Need, I'll Be There

Stork Slowly wakes up and puts a hand on his head, he looks around in the cell and freaks out, "Where am I? what happened?!" he then sowly starts to remember, "Oooh, no...I'm doomed.." he says, thinking of how his demize is going to fall on him.

The door opens. Dark Ace is walking toward him, "Come with me, Merb" Dark Ace says with a glare and grabs Stork, pulling him along with him, "Jeff! grab a skimmer, and follow me." Dark Ace ordered. The talon runs to the nearest skimmer, and pulls it along with him. Storks eyes are darting everywhere, realizing where he is and wandering what they want with him.

They walk into Cyclonises crystal room, where she is still messing with crystals, "Did you bring them?" she asks, with her back turned to them. "Yes, Master Cyclonis" Dark Ace says with a bow. Stork gulps and starts shaking. Cyclonis turns and steps down, "Merb, what is your name?" she asks, looking up at him, "St-St-Stork.." he studders, "Hmph, a weird name, but non the less, a name" she says, slowly walking toward him.

"Now what I want you to do, Stork, is make my skimmers like, or better then the Storm Hawks. Can you do that?" Cyclonis asks patiently. "N-no.. I can't" Stork said cautiously, "You will.. or you will die! now, get to work!" Cyclonis says, loosing her patients. Stork fliches away at her tone, then slips from Dark Aces grip and runs for the door and Cyclonis snaps her fingers, then the door locks, Stork runs into it and... SLAM! falls to the ground. "Is that reason enough to get to it?" she says with an evil smile, Stork is lying there with a scared look on his face.

Mean while on the Condor. Katie got on the Heli-scooter with Piper, as Finn and Junko got on their skimmers. They started up their engines and took off into the sky. "Now, everyone remember the plan?!" Piper yells to everyone. They all nod in response. "Ok, we should be getting near the front of Cyclonises layer" Piper says, slowing down some. "There's the entrance" she says pointing it out.

They fly in cautiously and land. Then 4 gaurds come out, "Hey you!" they yell, "Excellent.. Junko, now!" Piper yells to Junko. The gaurds look confused and Junko knocks them out with ease. They change their clothes and go walking, looking for Stork.

They here a wine comming from one of the rooms, "This way. Katie stay close" she whispers. They get to the door and she tries to open it. "Huh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these..." Piper sighs, reaching through her bag and grabs a blue, and a yellow crystal, then puts them on the door.

A flash of light and the door opens. Dark Ace punches Stork in the face just as the doors are open. "Get to it, or I'll kill you myself!" Dark Ace yells angrily. He grabs his sword and points it at Storks throat. "Leave him alone!" Piper yells at Dark Ace. "Oh, what do we have here. A rescuo brigade? Mwahahahaha!" Dark Ace laughs. Piper gets out her crystal staf, Finn grabs his arrow shooter and Junko hits his nuckle busters together, and they all go into a fighting stances.

Piper, Finn and Junko all run at Dark Ace. He grins, then claps his hands and 3 guards come out.

"Katie, get Stork!" Piper yells back at Katie as they all run in to fight. Katie bolts for an injured Stork, "Come on Stork, get up. We gotta go." Katie tells stork, helping him up. She then gets hit with an energy blast from Cyclonis, "Well, I'v never seen you before, so I'm guessing you're new. Now, I'll give you a choice, you can join me and live, or, you can try to save your friends and die. Your choice" Cyclonis says casually, while walking over to her.

Katie gathers up some courage and stands up, "I would rather die helping my friends, then EVER join you!" Katie yells, getting into a fighting stance. "Hmhm, can't say I didn't worn you.." Cyclonis says, twirling her own crystal staff in her right hand. She then shoots an energy blast at Katie and a cowering Stork. Katie jumps out of the way and runs straight toward Cyclonis. She jump kicks Cyclonis in the face, causing to Cyclonis stumble backword, "Why you.." Cyclonis doesn't have time to finish, when Piper shoots an energy blast at her and narrowly misses her head.

The guards are now lying on the ground while Junko and Finn are battling Dark Ace, "Katie, get Stork and go, now!" Piper yells to Katie urgently. Katie goes for Stork, helps him up and runs out of there with him. "This way!" Katie instructs him.

She and Stork run through the place, then for the Heli-scooter. "It's going to be ok." Katie says to a shivering Stork in her arms, "Come on guys..." Katie mumbles to her self anxiously.

Piper is battling Cyclonis. Fighting with there staffs, each trying to get a hit in, while Finn and Junko are trying there hardest to just hit Dark Ace at all. Dark Ace chuckles, and lunges for Finns side with his sword. Junko sees an opertunity and punches Dark Ace right into the ground, nocking him out. "Yea!" Junko yells in victory. Piper fakes a hit to Cyclonises side, she blocks it and Piper hits her in the head with her staff, "Lets go!" Piper yells to the guys. They tear out of the room and to their rides.

"Stork, get on. Katie, ride with.. Finn..." Piper pants. "Alright" Katie replies.

"Heh heh, don't worry, I'll keep you nice and safe." Finn says with a smile, "Thanks, Finn.." Katie says. She knows he'll protect her, but after this, he'll never stop trying to flirt with her. She chuckles slightly at the though and they start up and fly out of there at high speed.

They race to the Condor and land. Radarr see's them and starts to fly them out of the area, "Help me get Stork into sick bay." Katie ordered. They walk in and lay him down on the sick bay bed.

Aerrow walks in, "What happened?" Aerrow asks anxiously, "It looks like Stork suffered some trama and some beats to the face, head and arms" Katie explained, checking his pulse and looking for other injuries. "Is he.. going to be ok?" Piper asked, almost nervously. "I think so. He just needs to rest in here for a day or 2. Oh, and by the way Aerrow, after I'm done, I'll need to replace your banages on your arm." Katie says, looking between an injured Stork and Aerrows arm.

5 minutes later. Katie finishes up healing and bandaging Stork. Then says, "Ok Aerrow, come over here and sit down" gesturing to a stool to her left. He nods and sits down. She takes off the sling and old banages slowly, then gets a wet towl and cleans up the old blood, then puts new bandages and sling on his arm. "Alright, I think by tomorrow you'll be healed enough to use your arm." she tells him, looking proud of herself. "But be careful with it. Don't do any training until after tomorrow. Ok?" she says sternly. "Ok, I think I can deal with that." Aerrow says with a smirk. Aerrow leaves the room and Katie heads off to bed. 'What a day this has been, time for a well deserved sleep' she thought yawning and laying down.

* * *

_Katie's in a maze. She takes 2 lefts and a right, "Come on, let me out of here!" she then hears a laugh echoing off the walls on the hedges._

_She shivers and looks around. She see's sunlight eliminating from one of the mazes paths. She runs for it. Eager to get out. It slowly dims as she gets closer. "No.. no! come back!" she yells in desperation, then hears winning behind her. She twists around. The light is so dim that she can't quite see what or who it is, all she knows is that the voice sounds familiar. It's gets louder..and louder..._

* * *

Katie wakes up slowly. "Mm..What...?" she murmurs, half asleep. As she sits up, she can still here the winning. Her eyes go wide, 'Wait, that's coming from sick bay' she thought. She quietly gets out of bed and goes strait to sick bay. Stork is laying on the bed, asleep and curled up in a ball winning.

She walks over to the side of the bed, "Stork? Stork. Wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up" she calmly whispers to him. encountering him once before in the hallway was enough to tell her that she had one extra job to full fill on this ship, and that was to make sure any time she sees that Stork is building up with fright or just needs to visit someone from time to time. That she will always be there for him.

Stork jumps awake and looks around nervously, panting, "It's ok. It's ok. You're on the Condor, you're safe" she reassures him. She looks at the open door, walks over to it and puts a sign on it saying _'Do Not Disturb'_ and shuts the door. She can guess that Stork doesn't like the others seeing him vulnerable or letting them get ideas that they can be more 'friendly' around him or to him. No. He would prefer, that- If any comfort- it stays at one person at the very least.

Katie walks over to him and lays down next to him with her arm around him his shoulders comfortingly. He cautiously cuddles close to her and starts to drift off to sleep and Katie did as well. She had gotten awoken from her sleep just a few moments ago, though it wasn't the best dream, and she's glad that she awoke and stopped him from having a bad dream.

* * *

**9/21/2012 SO! I made up this chapter.. some months ago ^^; but finally got back to it. Edited some mistakes and such. Now, posting it XD**

**Have fun reading :)**

**Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps**

**Katie (c) Me**


End file.
